Fade to black
by justanotherA7xfan
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own MCR although I wish I did blah blah blah you get the point I also suck at summarie so life in BL/ind it's a my chemical romance so I hope you enjoy


So here I am in the perfect world of bl/ind not able to "feel" pain or anything for that matter. I'm sitting here in a white room, alone. The bl/ind workers don't believe in love so to promote that we all have our own rooms guys one side of the building and girls the other. No matter what we do no one can stand out. I wish there were a world where nothing was the same and you could see colors instead of white. Agh! The alarms went off, meaning we're going into a full security lockdown. I think the killjoys are in town. I really wish I could meet them, that'd be great. Travel with them and do whatever the fuck we want! Too bad to be able to leave the city I'd have to be "discharged." I've heard you see the other side when you're discharged. I've also heard that you don't survive that long on the other side unless the killjoys find you, then you would be real lucky. Wait, I hear something coming my direction. Someone's coming into my room now. "Don't be alarmed and hurry up, we're here to free you from this prison." Omg... The killjoys are here to save me! I'm going to try and talk. I haven't talked to anyone since I was a child. I wonder how this will go.  
"Why me?" I ask. Well that was a stupid question to ask.  
"We really need you on the team. We've heard you think, question, and hate your life in the bl/ind system."  
"Who told you that?"  
"People. We can't tell you who right now it's not safe. So are you in or not?"  
"Yes I'm in. I don't care about anything I have so let's just go."  
"Alright you're going to have to jump the wall. To do that, since it's not that tall, we're gonna give you a boost. Easy enough?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready." We get to the wall, and after a few tries, I finally get over the wall, by that time the land overlords are close. I hear them talking after I get over.  
"She escaped!"  
"Don't worry, we will find her. She does not yet realize how much she can help or hurt us. In other words, she's useless to the killjoys."  
"Very true."  
I wonder what they meant by that. I can either help or hurt the system. We're walking then the red head starts talking. He's kinda cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I giggle at the thought. He looks at me kinda strange then says, "Time to eat."  
"What are we eating?" I ask them.  
"What ever we can find. Usually it's just processed food they throw out because it's not "good" enough."  
"Oh. I've only eaten pills for a living, so this should be interesting. I never caught your names, by the way."  
"Oh. Right. I'm Gerard Way, on my left is my brother Mikey, to my right is Frank Iero, and Ray Toro is next to Mikey. What's your name?"  
"I don't even know. There's something you should know."  
"What?"  
"When we got over the wall I heard the landlords talking to each other and they said they could track me down because of the chip implanted in me."  
"Don't worry we can take you out of the system easily. Hold on. Do you hear that? It's the bl/ind sirens, they're almost here. We have to run. NOW!"  
"You guys can go. If they get here, they'll take you to prison or execute you. As for me, I'm apparently too important for them to hurt me."  
"You have no idea, do you? Well, not yet anyways. You have to come with us or they'll use you to destroy us."  
"Ok, fine. I'll go with you guys but you have to explain to me what's going on."  
"Deal. Lets go."  
So here I am. On the run with the fabulous killjoys. As I pass many other bli sectors I start to remember things I had forgotten after taking so many pills. I remember I was a huge run away. I remember joining the killjoys. Then it hit me. I didn't join the killjoys, I started them because of how much knowledge I have of bli and how many people I knew wanted to rebel. We finally reach our destination.  
"Ok what do you remember?" Gerard asks me.  
"Everything. I was the one who started the killjoys. I know every weakness to bl/ind. I remember you and me dated but we never got our first kiss because the day we were about to kiss was the day bl/ind took me away from you. Finally, Frank is my long lost brother."  
"You do remember everything! Baby, I missed you! I thought they were going to completely erase your mind and make you forget about me, and your brother of course." He says, hugging me.  
"I also remember before we went out you and Frank were together."  
"Ok you remember too much."  
"Yeah, it all hit me as we were running. I started remembering things that the pills on regular people would completely forget, even if they stop the pill."  
"So, since we can stop running for now, how about that kiss?"  
"Gerard! We don't have time for love right now. We need to figure out how to get that chip out of her." Mikey interrupts.  
"Yeah. Same for you sis. We have to figure out how to get that tracking chip out of you."  
"Wait, you mean this chip?" I show them the chip I pulled out of my skin over at the diner.  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"Oh I pulled it out of my skin when you guys weren't looking."  
"How?" Everyone asks at the same time.  
"From the place they inserted it."  
"Which was where?" Gerard asks.  
"That is classified." I reply.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Anyways what were you saying Gerard?"  
"Um..."  
"How about that kiss now?"  
"Ok." He says as he pulls me closer to him.  
He grabs my sides, pulls me close, and lowers his face to mine. He's only a millimeter away from my face then all I hear is yelling and I see only blackness. I'm able to make out some words like please and spare her. I also hear take me instead. Finally a faint crying, then absolutely nothing. As Im waking up, I see I'm in a room of pure white... No! I'm back in my solitary room. After realizing this I start to cry and someone enters.  
"You should have never run away. Now your friends and, er, boyfriend are in prison. One of these days you could visit them, but for now rest and take your pills."  
The person leaves. I'm left alone. They were right I shouldn't have left. Although, they're wrong about the pills, I am not going to take them. Even if they have to force me to. I start to cry again. I page our warden.  
"What do you need? More pills or just water?"  
"Neither. I want to go visit my family in the prison."  
"Fine. Let me send someone to escort you to the prison to watch you in case you try to escape again."  
"Ok."  
As I'm entering the prison the gang sees me.  
"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left. You guys wouldn't be stuck here if it weren't for me."  
"It's ok. I mean, you at least got a glimpse of the outside world, right?"  
"Yeah, but if I take my pills I'll forget it all. I won't forget you, though, my love."  
"No matter what I'm going to fight. Fight for you, for us. I love you and nothing will make me change my mind about that."  
"Can we end this, um, love fest here. No one will ever feel love as long as bl/ind is in control. Plus It's time for us to go."My supervisor interrupted.  
"Ok. I love you Gerard."  
"I love you, too." He said, shedding a tear.  
As we headed back to the building my supervisor startled me.  
"Look, truth being, I'm apart of the killjoys. I was the one who told your boyfriend, his brother, your brother, and their friend you were here. I'm like your guardian. I watch over you and I do things for you voluntarily. Bringing you here as your supervisor? Voluntarily. I kept the landlords distracted for a little while you escaped. I'm going to free the killjoys tonight so stay up, don't take any pills and just cry. I know crying doesn't sound fun, but it's my signal that you're still up. Ok? Know the plan?"  
"Yeah. Just one thing. Who's gonna get me?"  
"Your Prince Charming, Gerard."  
"Ok."  
Well that brought a little smile to my face. I really hope this plan works. All I have to do is cry. Seems easy enough. All I have to is think that Gerard is gonna get executed and I'll be up all night.  
Now is the time. Gerard's execution is tonight. Now I start to cry. Loud enough for my guardian to hear me. I hear the door open and I look up.  
"Gerard!" I whisper.  
"It's ok. I'm here now but let's go before we get caught."  
I become speechless as he carries me out of the building and over the wall. I take out my chip again while the guys aren't looking and throw it over the wall.  
"Now we will be safe."  
Gerard picks me up as whispers, "Before it's too late."  
He leans in and kisses me for the longest moment of my life. I am left speechless as he hands me a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt for me to change. I change and after about 5 minutes of complete silence from me I start to cry.  
"What's wrong love?" Gerard asks me.  
"It's just, I've learned that in the old times, before bl/ind and the killjoys, girls had friends to go and giggle to and tell them what happened, and now there are no girl killjoys for me to talk to or even relate and I wish those times were here."  
"Oh. We'll stop bl/ind and free everyone so you can find a friend that's a girl."  
"Ok."  
I give a quick smile and then I get serious again.  
"Shouldn't we find a place to sleep?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but we'll travel further if we don't stop." Gerard replies.  
"But I'm so tired I feel like falling over and taking a nap."  
"Gerard make your girlfriend shut up." Mikey interrupts.  
"Ok I'll carry her so she can sleep. She just has to readjust to everything because of the schedule in the city." Gerard replies.  
So Gerard picks me up and carries me the rest of the way. I pass out and have a horrible dream. I'm back in the city at the town square. Everyone was gathered around here to see some event. I hear the announcer speak.  
"Ladies and gentlemen. See what happens when you are different?When you try to be independent? You get executed. This execution of Gerard Way..."  
Gerard is the one getting executed? No! I have to stop them. I hear the announcer again once I get to the front.  
"We can all thank Roxy for the capture of this outcast."  
Everyone turns and looks at me smiling and proud. So that's my name. Roxy. Well then. I hear the announcer once more.  
"Any last words Gerard Way?"  
"I hate you Roxy! How could you betray us like that? We trusted you." I look at him one last time and attempt to say I'm sorry and I didn't mean it, but I was too late. There was a gun shot and I woke up crying.  
"What's wrong love?" Gerard asks me after I woke him up crying.  
"I had a nightmare that bli caught you and executed you but before they killed you, you said you hated me."  
"I told you, babe, no matter what I will always love you.  
"I know but what if one day you tell me you hate me?"  
He holds me close and whispers, "that day will never come. If it does I'll be sure that if I die I will never forgive myself for telling you that."  
We hear a gun shot nearby.  
"Guys lets go! No time for sleep. They're on our trail. We have to go now!" Gerard was yelling. " as for you my love I shall carry you to prove my love. Don't worry it won't slow me down, but after that dream I want to show you I'll never hate you."  
Before I could say anything he carried me and started running with the others trailing behind. As we're running something hits me and my sense fade to black. After what feels like hours, I hear Gerard telling me to wake up and that he doesn't want to lose me.  
"Gerard, what happened?"  
"They shot you. At first we thought you died on impact, but your heart was beating so we knew you had just passed out. Thank God you're safe."  
He leans in and kisses me lightly on my lips. We decided we could stop for now and relax. Since it was getting late we chose to camp here. I passed out quickly. I woke with a start feeling the touch of someone thinking they were here for me. Then I hear moaning. My senses clear and I clearly see Gerard trying to have sex with my body.  
"Gerard?! What are you doing?"  
"Shit! Sorry babe I couldn't help it. I know I shouldn't have but you are irresistible."  
"Next time do it when I am awake, ok?"  
"So you're not mad?"  
"I could never be mad at you, love."  
"I feel so fucking stupid. I just should've left you alone."  
"Love, it's fine. As long as I don't end up pregnant we're fine."  
"Pregnant?"  
"Wait, tell me I'm not sterile."  
"You most likely are. I haven't heard anyone pregnant I years."  
"Oh my gosh! Fuck!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Our population is gonna die!"  
"How?"  
"If everyone is sterile then no one can have children. Which means no reproduction what so ever."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah it sucks."  
"We can always try for the least."  
"You have a point."  
"Ok. Well we will see you lovebirds later, then." Both Mikey and Frank said.  
I started to laugh but then my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I didn't black out so I was able to hear and see everything. Gerard was yelling something out but I couldn't hear. All I saw was Gerard grab me and run. He was asking if I was alright but my body was too stunned for me to talk so I just nodded. After about an hour of running, we stopped.  
"She'll be stunned for a good hour but afterwards she will be fine." Mikey was telling Gerard.  
During the hour I was stunned Gerard was telling me what we would do when we win this war. That we'd try and make it rain and go wherever the ocean is. After an hour he stopped making empty promises and said one thing: he will personally kill those bastards if they ever take me away from him, then he started to sort of cry. At that moment I'm able to talk and move so I get up and put my arms around him for comfort. At that very moment I silently start crying, too.  
"It's ok we will get through this and we will win, and I finally remember my name."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. It's Roxy."  
"You do remember!"  
"I love you Gerard."  
"I love you, too, Roxy."  
"Let's get some sleep, we all have to start moving tomorrow."  
In the morning I wake up to the scent of...bacon? I look around yet everyone is still sleeping. Then it hit me. We have to leave. The draculoids are near. By the way draculoids are these "soldiers" controlled by bl/ind.  
"Guys get up! Come on! They're near!"  
It wasn't till then when they didn't respond did I notice they were drugged.  
"Finally got you alone. Don't worry we won't hurt you, er, unless you try anything stupid. And thank you for your help capturing the killjoys." Said one of the draculoids.  
"If you execute them you'll have to execute me, too! I am and always will be the leader of the killjoys."  
"We'll that's a shame. You could've had it all. Fortune and you'd be able to do whatever you want."  
"Your temptation doesn't work on me. I will never turn my back on my friends!"  
Before he could reply Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and Frank woke up. Then as I look at Gerard his eyes flash red from anger.  
"Stay away from her!"he yells.  
"You want her? Best bet is staying away." As he says that he puts this collar around me. As Gerard gets closer I feel a prickling around my neck.  
"Gerard! Don't get any closer if you love me." I look at him with sad, pleading eyes.  
He ignores me and continues getting closer. I start to cry from the pain.  
"Any closer the voltage goes up." The draculoid threatens.  
Gerard still ignores. His main focus is getting revenge on them. He's only a foot away when I fall to my knees and he realizes what he's causing, but he continues forward. He's six inches away and I fall unconscious and nearly dead.  
"What do you want from me?" Gerard asks him.  
"What do I want? For all you killjoys to fall."  
"Then take my life not hers. If you want us to fall and crumble start with me and you'll destroy us all."  
"No! Gerard don't do it. Please!" Mikey cried.  
"Fine." The draculoid said with a grin.  
Instead the draculoid took both of us back to the city leaving the others.  
"We have to save them! Come on, Frank! This is your sister about to die! Please." Mikey cries.  
"Before they are executed together we will save them but for now we have to wait. They're expecting us to save them right now so we'll have to wait." Frank told him bluntly.  
I woke up from my unconsciousness with a start. I'm back in the city but not in my room. It's more like a huge, dark box. I hear someone else with me.  
"Who else is in here?"  
"It's me, Gerard. I'm sorry I got us in this mess."  
"No, I'm the one who started this mess. Now I know why the warden said I could either help or hurt their society. If I die no one will ever know their weaknesses which helps them. Or if I live I could tell everyone their flaws and start a rebellion. Now I'm helping them and the killjoys will fall apart without their leader. I've failed everyone." I start to cry.  
"It's not over yet. I have a feeling Mikey and Frank won't let their siblings die."  
"If they fail I want to tell you something. I love you and I wish I hadn't been taken so we could spend more time together. At least we'll get that time in heaven."  
"If we do live I have to tell you something. Only if we live and if not i will ask you it in killjoy heaven. I love you, too."  
As he says that we hear an announcer.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first and only public execution! Lets see who the executioners are going to kill today! We have Gerard Way and Roxy Davidson as the death targets!"  
"Gerard, I'm scared."  
"Don't worry we'll be fine, hopefully."  
Meanwhile...  
"Ok does everyone remember the plan?" Mikey asks Ray and Frank.  
"Yeah we got it." Frank replies.  
"All we do is blast the wall down and you cut the ropes." Ray repeats.  
"Good. Lets go!"  
Well here goes nothing I think. I'm about to die. Hopefully the rest of the gang pulls off a last minute rescue.  
"Ready! Aim! And, what the fuck!"  
I see a giant explosion and think those are my boys!  
"Let's go! Hurry before they realize anything." Mikey says while cutting our ropes.  
I was too speechless to be able to reply. Well this isn't the end I guess. Hopefully I get to hear what Gerard was wanting to tell me. As we escape we're nearing the exit when we hear a voice.  
"So you thought you could escape. Get away from the society? Just come over here and I won't shoot the girl."  
At that moment he said that, we saw red target lasers pointing at me.  
"Gerard, help me!" I cry  
"I'm so sorry,I can't help you. Just know I will always love you."  
At that moment Frank and Ray came out knocking him out temporarily.  
"Let's get out of here before we all die." Ray shouted  
"Agreed." We all reply.  
So here I am running. Away from the society. Away from my old life. I've never felt so...bad. I guess here's to a new life. After a while of running we all decide to take a breather.  
"Exciting wasn't it?" Gerard asks me.  
"Yeah, I haven't run that fast in a while."  
"Well, since we did survive I can ask you my question."  
I just smile, curious of what to come. I realize what he's gonna ask when he gets down on one knee an grabs my hand.  
"Roxy, I've known you since we were little. I remember all the good times with you, and today was amazing and fun for me. We almost even died! Haha, but now my serious question comes. Roxy, I love you and all the adventures that come along. I want to love you forever and never let you go. Will you marry me?"  
He opened a box with a diamond ring in it. Everyone waited for my answer. I was speechless. I started to cry.  
"Yes." Was all I was able to get through my sobs.  
"Awwww." Mikey, Ray, and Frank said at the same time.  
"You guys don't ruin the moment for her. I might be the only guy to ever do this for her."  
"Ok, fine we won't ruin it." They reply with a grin.  
"Why are you guys smiling like that?" I ask them.  
"Because. You and Gerard never figured it out."  
"Figured what out?" Gerard asks.  
"We helped you and all only so we could kill you personally. You never realized we weren't on either side. We believe in something different, but it still doesn't involve love."  
"Frank, what are you talking about?" I ask him, terrified.  
"Don't go all innocent on me! You know exactly what you did. When you were kidnapped you were all everyone would talk about. Have you heard this about Roxy what about her boyfriend it was always about you, you, and you. I'm tired of it! I wanna be known now. It's my time to shine, and you and Gerard won't be around to see it."  
At that moment Mikey, Ray , and Frank pulled out a gun and pointed it at us.  
"How could you brother? Kill family, especially your sister!"  
"Wanna know what happened to mom and dad? I killed them. They kept getting in my way of everything. I was also the one who called bl/ind to take you away, but apparently they're horrible with security. So say good-bye to your little life. I hope you rot in hell!"  
I start to cry, "Gerard! Talk to Mikey, please."  
"How could you brother? After everything I've done for you? This is how you repay me?! I can't believe it." Gerard told him.  
"Look, brother, I didn't want to be a part of it but Frank's offer was too good to resist. He offered me a home and real food to eat instead of whatever we find. I'm sorry."  
Gerard cuddles me and tells me, "I guess this is the end. I love you and we will always be together."  
"I love you too Gerard." Was all I could say.  
I close my eyes and wait for death. I hear everyone's gun fire but not a single bullet touched us.  
"What the hell?!" I heard Frank yell.  
I open my eyes to see that each bullet shot at us went right through us without leaving a scratch.  
"I will always protect you."  
I turn around to see who said that and to my surprise it was my real father, Hades, lord of the underworld.  
"Dad! I thought you weren't gonna show up. It seemed like you just didn't care anymore."  
"Of course I care. So are these boys giving you trouble?"  
"I don't think they will anymore."  
"Ok. Be safe and just scream if they do."  
From there, my dad disappeared. The guys look back at me and Gerard and shoot us with out us expecting it. As the bullet shot me I had never felt so much more free. I look at Gerard one last time. We kiss then everything fades to black.


End file.
